I'd Lie
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: Lilly and Jackson pairing. First Hannah Monatana fic to the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Please review! Short fluffy songfic...enjoy!


**I'd Lie **

**_A/N: So this is my first ever Hannah Montana fic. It's Lilly/ Jackson. It's a songfic...I'll just go on with the disclaimer..._ **

DISCLAIMER: Lilly and Jackson and Miley, etc. are not mine and the song "I'd Lie" is by Taylor Swift. 

**_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_ **

I am sitting in Jackson Stewart's car right next to him for the first time. Sure, I've been in it before. That was in the backseat with Miley on the way to the mall or some 'Hannah' thing where I was considered then either the little sisters best friend or Lola. Tonight is not in either of those circumstances. Tonight I'm Lilly and he's Jackson...

Okay so maybe he's just driving me to their house because my skateboard was stolen and I didn't feel like walking but its better than nothing. At least he's talking to me. He's just come home from work and is telling me how he met some pretty blond...

_I'm a pretty blond..._, I think bitterly.

I've liked Jackson since the Stewarts moved to Malibu thankyouverymuch.

Whoops...he's still talking. Maybe I should start to listen...nah, too late now. I never noticed the little specks of green in his mesmerizing eyes.

"...that just happens to be how I feel about that. Whaddya think Lilly?"

Maybe I should've started to listen. Note to self: Listen to people, better late than never...

"...uh. Did you know you have some green in your eyes?"

He gives me an amused expression.

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I did."

**_I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs_ **

I was sitting on the Stewart couch waiting for Miley to come home from some Hannah thing. I let Oliver go this time. Usually I go as Lola.

I decided to flip through the channels.

_Teen Court?_ Nah.

_Zombie High?_ Nah.

_Pimp My Ride?_ Definite Nah.

Ooh I love this movie: _My Girl._

It makes me cry but what the heck? I'm in the mood for a good cry.

There I was sitting there blubbering like a buffoon. Ha-ha blubbering like a buffoon...

Anyways I heard the door slam. Probably just Miley...

Nope. Unless Miley had developed a man voice then it was Jackson.

"..Anna. What did I see in her anyways? Stupid girls..."

I heard keys slam down on the table. I tried ducking but no avail...

"Lilly?"

Damn.

"Yep?" I managed to squeak. Great. Nice one Truscott, you _squeaked_.

"Hey. Didn't know you were here. A-are you cryin'?" he said plopping down next to me on the couch.

"M-me? Crying? Nah. J-just got popcorn in my eye," I said holding up the popcorn.

"Uh-huh." he said in a yeah-right-you-big-fat-liar-ish way.

"No really! It _burns _like a beast."

"Okay Lill. Whatever..."

Awkward silences. I _hate_ awkward silences.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll never let me fall in love, kay?"

I chuckle softly, hoping he's terribly wrong.

_Why don't you just fall in love with me and it will all work out fantabulous? _I think to myself

"Yeah. I promise."

**_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_ **

We were in Miley's room for a sleepover. We were talking about Jake. Correction, _Miley_ was talking about Jake.

"So Lilly. Who's the lucky man who's got a hold on your pretty little heart?"

"M-me. Uhhh...no one?"

"Yeah right Lilly, you gotta like someone!"

I remained silent.

"Fine at least tell me stuff about him..."

Still silent.

"Fine if you don't wanna tell--"

"His favorite color is green!" I blurt out.

She grins. "Now we're getting somewhere. What else? Just small little facts."

I start to think about things I know about Jackson that wouldn't give it away. If Miley found out, I would _not_ hear the end of it.

"He loves to argue with people. Trust me, I'd know."

"Can't love to argue as much as Jackson does." she responds giggling.

"H-haha. Yeah. That would be impossible."

"His birthday's July 17th."

"Funny, that's Jackson's birthday too!"

"What a coincidence!" I reply nervously and then continue. "His sisters practically a superstar."

Oh crap. I hope Miley isn't putting puzzle pieces together...after all, she is the said sister.

"He has brown eyes like his daddy."

"Okay okay I get it. You know everything about him. So...do ya loooove him?" she asks in a mocking yet serious way.

"Me? Nahhh."

_I'm sooo good at lying; unfortunately not to myself..._I thought.

**_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_ **

Me and Oliver were downstairs waiting for Miley so we could go to the mall. She takes _forever._

Here comes Jackson with his latest beauty.

"Hey everybody this is Julie."

He's so slow. Doesn't he know how much it hurts every time he brings home a girl?

I know its my own fault. There have been way too many times I could've told him how I've felt.

I know that doesn't mean that he'll just come to be with me if I tell him. There's always a chance, though. It will never happen unless I say something. Which I probably never will. BUT, _in my defense_, I have dropped so many obvious hints that I have lost count.

I just can't believe how much of a donut he is.

Can't he see? Shouldn't he realize it by now that I've loved him forever?

**_And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_ **

He always seems like the big man who never shows his feelings. Its true unless you discover his hiding place.

Under the boardwalk at 9:30 on Saturdays.

_No,_ I did not follow him. He was merely going where I was at a faster pace.

Oh, _shut up_ will you! Okay I was following him. Sue me.

I hid until I saw him sit down. He started to cry. This is where he goes when he cries I guess.

I decided to walk over and sit next to him. Accepting the fact he might be pissed but having a small hope that he might let me stay.

"Lilly? Whaddya doin' here?" he said quickly regaining his manly disposition.

"Got popcorn in your eye?" I ask softly.

He chuckles just as softly and pulls me a little close. Not that I minded.

"Yeah, something like that." he says smiling.

Little does he know that I don't think I fully breathed that whole time.

**_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_ **

Me and Miley got ready for our first homecoming. Me and Jackson had decided to go together because our dates had both had last minute plans.

You don't know how much I squealed like a girl after that phone call. That's saying something 'cause I'm not quite the girly type. I leave that to Miley.

I decided I would let Miley make me girly. I wore a black dress and left my hair down and curled at the bottom. Miley did my makeup and I had to admit that I looked good.

I walked down the stairs.

Jackson and Jake were waiting for us.

"Miley will be down in a second Jake."

He nodded and excused himself to the bathroom.

I turned to face Jackson.

"Hi." I chocked out.

"H-hi." Did Jackson Stewart just stumble over a 2 lettered word? When talking to _me?_

Finally we got to school and Miley and Jake entered the gym.

I was about to follow but Jackson pulled me back.

"Are we going in?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Sorry."

We started to walk in. Just before we entered...

"Hey Lill?"

"Yeah?"

"You look real nice tonight."

"Thanks." I said, pretty sure I was blushing.

"And you remember that promise we made a while back?"

"Yeah?" Of course I remember.

"Forget about it."

**A/N: Yay. My first Hannah Montana fic. I love Lilly and Jackson together. Disney should take the hint and pursue that ship...now. Haha now remember...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
